A Day In the Life of Dean, Sam, and Castiel
by orangekae11
Summary: 24 year old Dean is in charge of taking care of his 6 year old brother Sam after their father passed away. Castiel is Dean's boyfriend who lives with the Winchester brothers in a life of domesticity. This is a typical evening in the Winchester home. [slash] [Destiel] [CasXDean] [MxM] (This will be a series of one shots and can be read alone) [AU-Not Hunters]
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy!" Dean yelled at his little brother, watching as the tall, lanky body ran up the stairs ungracefully. Childish giggles were heard along with the stomping and the boy in question ran down the hallway and slammed his bedroom door shut. Dean ran his hand over his face and counted to ten. When he felt himself calm down, he got up from the couch and made his way up the stairs and down the hallway.

Ever since their dad passed away, Dean had been Sammy's guardian. Dean knew his little brother was acting out because of his turmoil of losing their dad. The boy never knew their mother, but he did know that both parents had left him alone. That was why it was so important for Dean to remain patient with his younger brother.

Sam had played another one of his pranks, dropping a bag of plastic spiders on his face when he was napping. Sam was _supposed _to be doing his homework. Apparently the boy got distracted. He climbed up the stairs and went down the hallway. He stopped at his brothers' bedroom door and raised his fist to knock on it.

"Go away!" The boy yelled, giggling giddily.

Dean smiled fondly at his brothers excited and happy giggles. He waited a couple of seconds, moving to the wall to remain undiscovered by his brother when he would go to open it. He heard the turn of the knob and the squeak in the hinges when the door was pulled open. Sam peaked his head out and Dean moved, easily scooping the boy up into his arms and tickling his sides. Sam replied in roars of laughter and pleas for Dean to stop.

"DEAN! Stop….tickles….stop!" Sam exclaimed breathlessly.

Dean relented and swung the boy over his shoulder and carried him down the stairs. Sam went limb in his hold, still breathless and weak from the tickle attack. Dean stopped once they reached the living room and moved his brother so he was propped on his hip. Sam wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Alright, Sammy, that was a pretty funny prank you pulled, but now you need to clean it up and go back to doing your homework, alright?" He said.

Sammy pouted, "Okay, Dean."

Dean smiled, and set him down, "Thank you kiddo. If you clean it all up, I'll let you have some ice cream after dinner okay?"

"Ice cream!" Sam said excitedly and grabbed the bag that contained his plastic spiders. He began to search for all of the black plastic insects meticulously.

Dean shook his head fondly, his brother was bit of a perfectionist and finished his tasks with immense concentration and precision. He turned and headed into the kitchen, looking in the fridge and then pantry for the ingredients needed for dinner that night. His brother wasn't one who enjoyed a lot of meat, except for chicken. Dean pulled out a frozen chicken breast and placed in a plastic bowl and ran cold water over the covered meat and let it sit in the bowl. He placed it in the sink, and pulled out the angel hair pasta his brother loved. He set the package out on the counter. Moving back to the fridge, he pulled out a fresh red and orange bell pepper. He rinsed them off and grabbed a knife and the cutting board.

He moved to the island and began to chop up the vegetable with ease.

_Never in a million years did I ever expect my life to turn out like this. Having to raise my six year old brother and living the life of domesticity that I once promised myself I would never live. I never wanted to learn to cook meals and to help my kid brother with his spelling and numbers. I didn't know what to do with a kid in general. Sam was born when I was already a year out of the house. I didn't even know the kid. Yet here I am, preparing dinner happily. _

_If it wasn't for…_

"Cas!"

Dean looked up to see his little brother stand up and excitedly run to the front door. He smiled at his brothers outward excitement and affection toward the man he had come to love.

"Hey Sam!" Castiel's gentle and deep voice replied. Keys dropped into the glass bowl next to the door and movement was heard. Dean looked up just Castiel and Sam entered the kitchen. Castiel was holding Sam. Sam leaned into the man comfortably.

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted.

"Hey Dean," Cas smiled

"Sammy, did you pick up all of the spiders?" Dean asked.

Sammy sat up and frowned, "No. I couldn't reach the ones underneath the couch. Does that mean I don't get any ice cream?"

Dean smiled at his brother's upset face and also his honest, "Of course you can have ice cream. You can have it for being honest. Why don't you ask Cas for help, I'm sure he wouldn't mind?"

Sam beamed at him, and turned to Castiel, "Cas, will you help me pick up my spiders?" He asked, a bit shyly.

"Sure thing, Sam. Let's go find those bugs," Castiel said, tickling Sam's stomach. Sam giggled and wiggled a bit. Castiel set the boy down and Dean watched as they looked under the couch and pulled out the plastic bugs.

After Dean finished chopping up the veggies, he rinsed the knife off and set it on a towel to dry. He began to pull out the pots to cook the noodles in and a pan to sauté the vegetables and chicken in.

"Sam, did you finish your homework?" Dean heard Castiel ask.

"No, I needed help on my numbers, but Dean was asleep and so I woke him up with the spiders," Sam explained.

Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't I help you with them while Dean is cooking dinner, yeah?" Castiel offered.

"Okay!" Sam answered happily. Dean looked behind him to see Castiel sitting next to Sam at the table and leaning over the workbook.

Dean grabbed the meat from the bowl in the sink. He grabbed a lemon out of the basket on the counter and cut it in half. He squeezed the lemon onto the cutting board and began rubbing the juice around to disinfect the board. He took the chicken out of the plastic bag and onto the board and began to slice into it, cutting the meat into cubes.

_Cas has been such a great help. Teaching me how to interact with my brother and care for him so patiently. He was a friend who was concerned and helpful, but never pitied me. He expected me to take care of Sammy and helped me to do so. The only person who truly held me accountable and I could never thank him enough. And now…_

"Dean!"

Dean looked up to see his brothers smiling face at the table.

"Yeah, Sammy?" He replied.

"Guess what we learned about today?" He asked eagerly.

"Hmm…I'm not sure, Tell me Sammy, what did you learn today?" Dean asked.

"We learned about sharks!"

"Really? Tell me one thing you learned about sharks," Dean asked.

"That there are lots of different kinds of sharks. There's a great white shark and one called a hammerhead shark and it has a funny head. It doesn't even look like a hammer!"

"Really? Why don't you draw me a hammerhead shark to show me what it looks like? I want to see," Dean said.

"Okay, Dean. Cas, you can help. Here take this crayon. It's grey. Just like sharks." Sam instructed.

Dean laughed. He slid the veggies into the pan with a bit of olive oil and black pepper. He turned the heat on medium. He grabbed the package of noodles and opened them and poured it into the pot full of boiling water.

_Cas put up with my sorry ass and somehow deluded himself into thinking that I was it for him. I don't know why, and I don't care to know. All I know is that he's it for me. I could never do better than having Cas as mine. Mine…for as long as I want. Just like he promised. I love…_

Arms snaked around Dean's waist, startling him from his thoughts.

"Where is your head at?" Castiel asked.

Dean leaned back in the embrace, "Nowhere important."

Castiel chuckled, pressed a soft kiss to Dean's neck. "Dinner smells good."

"I hope it is. Making Sammy's favorite. He got a hundred percent on his spelling test and asked me if we could have pasta tonight with the 'rainbow veggies' when I picked him up." Dean chuckled.

"He's a smart kid," Castiel commented. He had laid his head in between Dean's shoulder blades, still holding him from behind.

"I don't know where he gets it from," Dean replied.

"From you, obviously," Castiel chastised.

"Cas," Dean sighed.

"Oh come on, don't be such a negative Nancy. You were always acing physics and math like nobody's business. Sam is just smart in different way, he enjoys reading and history, and prefers life science."

"I guess so."

Lanky arms wrapped around Dean and Castiel's legs. Both men looked down to see Sam's big brown eyes looking up at them with a sweet smile on his face.

Castiel pulled away and lifted the small boy up, "Hey kiddo."

"Group hug? Is Dean okay?" Sam asked, the concern in his voice to adorable to resist a smile.

"Of course I'm okay, squirt. I was just telling Cas about your spelling test. Do you want to tell him how to spell the bonus word?" Dean asked.

Sam concentrated, "The bonus word was 'unacceptable' and it's spelled: U-N-A-C-C-E-P-T-A-B-L-E! I was the only one who didn't forget the other 'C' and so I got a star on the chart. I'll be able to get a prize if I get two more stars!"

"Wow! Good job Sam! That's a pretty difficult word!" Castiel smiled at him.

"Yeah, it was, but I missed one of the easiest words to. I could have gotten a hundred and two, but I missed 'careless' because I forgot the 'E,'" Sam said, a bit upset.

"Hey, that's a really easy mistake. You still did very well, considering you were the only one who got the bonus word right. And it's just that: a mistake. Next time you'll just need to be more careful and pay attention to what you're writing. You probably were so excited for the test that you weren't paying attention to what you were writing," Castiel explained.

"Yeah, I didn't want to forget how to spell the bonus word," Sam admitted.

"That's okay, but you've been practicing with Dean all week, you wouldn't have forgotten," Castiel said gently.

"You're right Cas," Sam said happily.

"Alright boys, dinner is ready. Sammy, go clear your homework from the table, so Cas can set the table." Dean said.

Sam nodded, and Cas put him down. The little boy began organizing his work into his folders and placing them in his backpack with great care. "Dean! Can I show you my picture of the shark? Then we can put it on the fridge?"

"Sure, let me see it kiddo," Dean said. Sammy brought it over to him and Dean crouched to Sam's level to look at the carefully drawn picture.

"That's really good, Sam. You were right, he does have a funny head." Dean complimented.

"Cas helped with the fins and tail, but I drew the head all by myself," Sam explained.

"Cas and you did a really great job. Why don't you find a magnet and go ahead and put it on the fridge, okay?"

"Okay, Dean."

Dean stood up and began scooping noodles onto a plastic plate with a bit of chicken and lots of the 'rainbow veggies' for Sam. He poured a bit of alfredo sauce onto the noodles. "Sammy, do you want juice or milk?"

"Apple juice please!" Sam asked.

Dean chuckled and grabbed the bottle of apple juice into a cup and took Sam his meal and drink, "You can go ahead and start eating."

Sam picked up the fork and began to eat at the chicken.

Dean served Castiel his plate and set it on the counter. He served himself and took the two plates to the table. He saw that Sam had finished his chicken and was now mixing his vegetables into the sauce and noodles. He chuckled.

"Dean, what would you like to drink?" Castiel asked.

"I'll have a beer," he answered, sitting down. "Taste good?" He asked Sam after he took a bit.

"Yes!" Sam said after he swallowed and took a drink of his juice.

Castiel placed a beer in front of him and sat beside him with a cup of iced tea. Once Castiel sat down, Dean began mixing his pasta together.

The rest of dinner was full of happy chatter and smiles.

Once the left overs were packaged away in the fridge and the kitchen cleaned up, Dean pulled out the Reeses Peanut Butter Cup ice cream for Sam. He scooped two scoops out and placed them in a bowl for him. He placed the ice cream back in the freezer. Sam came running down the stairs with wet hair and pink skin.

"That was a fast shower," Dean remarked.

"Ice cream," Sam whined.

Dean gave him a stern look.

"Can I have my ice cream please?" Sam rephrased.

"Of course," Dean said, handing him the bowl. Sam carefully walked into the living room to sit on the couch and watch the cartoons Castiel had turned on for him. He watched as Castiel leaned down and kissed the top of Sam's head. Castiel came into the kitchen with him and kissed Dean on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Dean asked.

Castiel smirked, "For being the best big brother any kid could have."

Dean blushed and looked away.

"I'm going to have a glass of wine, do you want me to get you another beet?" Castiel asked.

"Sure," Dean answered.

Dean and Castiel hung out in the kitchen drinking their respective drinks until Dean set his empty bottle down, "I'm going to put Sammy down."

Castiel nodded, "Alright."

Dean headed into the living room to see Sam's bowl on the coffee table and his kid brother's eyelids growing heavy and droopy. He chuckled and picked him up. Sam wrapped his arms and legs around Dean.

"Say good night to Cas, Sammy," Dean said to him.

"'Night Cas," Sam mumbled.

"Good night Sam," Castiel said softly.

Dean carried him up the stairs and down the hallway to his brothers bedroom. He gently laid him down on the bed, pulling the Cars themed sheets and comforters over him. He kissed Sam's forehead, "Good night Sammy. I love you."

"'Night Dean, love you too," Sam mumbled.

Dean smiled, and turned on the nightlight and left the room, closing the door. He walked back downstairs to see Cas lounging on the couch. The empty bowl had disappeared. Dean smiled, and went to sit in the space next to Castiel.

"He's out," Dean commented.

"That's good," Castiel replied.

Dean smiled at Castiel, and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips, "I love you," he murmured to him.

Castiel responded to his kiss eagerly, "I love you too," he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was no short of a miracle in the Winchester family. Their mom should not have gotten pregnant with him, but everyone was thrilled when she announced that she was. Dean had been excited about it, but was also confused on how there sibling relationship would work out. He didn't live with them and only came home once a week for a dinner. His mother told him not to worry about it. It was hard for him not to because he didn't want his only brother to not even know who he was. His mothers death shortly after Sam's birth made sure that Dean was an actual presence in the boys life. His dad still needed to work, so Dean was in charge of picking him up from the baby-sitter and feeding him until his dad got home. It was a nice routine that offered the two brothers to bond, and for Sam to smile up at him and coo.

Then his father passed away a few years later. Sam was only three. The only memories the kid has of their old man is his dad drinking himself to sleep and being forgotten at the baby sitter because John couldn't pick up the phone to ask Dean to go pick him up. Dean was pissed when he found out that his dad had forgotten about his brother at the baby-sitter again. It was to the point where the baby-sitter had his number on speed dial. After apologizing to her profusely with promises of paying her extra for feeding him dinner, he buckled Sam into his car seat in the back seat of his Chevy Impala. He could tell that Sam had been upset earlier, his cheeks red with dried tear stains. When Dean pulled up to his childhood home, he took his little brother out of his car seat and carried him up the driveway and to the front door. He slid his key in and unlocked the door. Sam's face was nestled in his neck, relaxed and content.

Dean went inside and saw an image that would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. His father laying on the floor of their living room, his revolver in his limp fingers, and the _blood_. So much blood. Dean's hand wrapped around the back of Sam's head and rushed out of the door. Sam didn't need to see that. Once they were in the safety of outside, Dean pulled his phone out from his pocket and called 9-1-1 explaining the situation he just walked in on. He then called Castiel on the verge of a panic attack because _their dad was dead! He shot himself in the head, Cas! The selfish bastard! _Castiel's calm and reaffirming voice told him he would be over in a couple minutes and _to hang on, Dean. _

He sat on the front step, Same in his lap looking at him with confused eyes. "Where's Daddy?" He asked. Dean gave Sam a sad smile, "He's not here buddy." Sam looked at him, not understanding, "I want Daddy, Dean," he said. Dean pulled the boy into his chest and hugged him, "Me too, kid."

Castiel arrived shortly after the police and paramedics. The familiar sight was a sight for sore eyes. Dean needed to talk to the police about the situation, but he didn't want to discuss it in front of his brother in case he understood any of what he said. Castiel took Sam from him without a word and Dean made his way to the police officer inside the house. Dean explained everything, choking the sobs down. The officer took mercy on him and let him be. The older brother ran up the stairs to grab some clothes and for Sam. He picked up the kids favorite stuffed animal and pillow, throwing it all in a bag. He needed to get Sam pack to his apartment for the night.

Walking back outside, he could see Castiel carding his fingers through Sam's hair. When he reached them he could see Sam's eyes closed and sleeping peacefully on Castiel's chest. Dean gave a small smile, "Do you mind taking him back to our place? I need to stay here for a bit longer." Castiel nodded, "Of course Dean. I'll see you when you get home." Dean smiled a smile of thanks and leaned in, kissing Castiel's chapped lips, "I love you." Castiel returned the sentiment. Both men went to Castiel's car, Castiel putting Sam in his car seat and Dean placing Sam's bag and pillow in the passenger seat. With another hug, Dean watched Castiel pull away from the curb before going back to the house.

Dean knew his dad was upset. Hell, he was upset when his mother died, but that didn't give the guy the right to put a bullet through his brains because he still had a son who needed him. "Selfish bastard," he muttered. He ran his fingers through his hair. His dad was in a body bag and being loaded up in a van. He looked away in disgust, anger, and continued on his way into the house. He looked at the blood that miraculously was just on the rug and couch. "Jesus dad," the older brother groaned. Dean proceeded to move the coffee table and couch, rolling up the blood soaked rug. Beneath the rug, a light pink stained the hardwood floors. He pulled out his phone and searched for the best way to clean up the floors, remembering something about bleach not being good for hardwood flooring.

After looking up a couple sites, the ingredients he had, but it would be tedious. He stood up and began to gather paper towels, a towel, backing soda, vinegar, a bucket full of cool water, and a mop. He began to work, rolling up his sleeves and determined to remove the stain from the floors. A couple hours later of persistent cleaning, the stain looked to be fully purged of the blood. He tossed out the rug and moved the couch out of the living room, looking around the room and cleaning up tiny blood splatters with a cloth dipped in a diluted water-bleach mixture. With the blood clean up and the room sanitized, he figured he should move around the furniture in the living room to make it look decent and comfortable.

The house was locked up close to midnight. Dean drove him, upset and his stomach churning from the events that occurred. Sam was going to grow up without his mother and father. No kid should have to lose both his parents in the beginning years of their lives. A few minutes later he reached Castiel and his apartment and parked next to his boyfriends car. He got out and slammed the door shut, locking it by hand. He made his way through the outdoor section to the door entering the complex and making his way down the hallway to the elevator. The short ride up to the top floor seemed like forever. When the doors finally opened, he stepped out and went down the hallway to their apartment toward the middle of the hallway. He unlocked it and flicked on the kitchen lights to see.

His eyes were met with a figure sitting on the couch. He approached him, sitting down beside him. "Wake up, Cas," Dean whispered softly, taking the males hand in his own. Castiel's eyelids fluttered open revealing the always intense and piercing blue eyes that gave sapphires a run for their money. "Hey babe," Dean murmured softly. Castiel smiled, leaning into him for a hug. Dean wrapped his arms around the man, "Sammy in our room?" He asked.

"Yeah, I put him to sleep after helping him change." Castiel explain.

"Yeah, okay, good." Dean breather out.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"No. I'm not really upset at the fact that dad's dead but that he shot himself and left Sam behind."

"That is understandable."

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Sammy, Cas."

"We will tell him what we told him about your mom. We'll just say that he's with her again happy and watching over him."

"You're seriously the best," Dean sighed, kissing Castiel's temple.

"Let's change and go to bed, I'm sure Sam will like the company after today," Castiel said gently.

"Yeah, let's go," Dean said, standing up and taking Castiel's hand. He flicked off the kitchen's light after discarding his keys. They entered their room to see Sammy curled up with his moose stuffed animal in the middle of the bed. The two men changed quietly before slipping underneath the covers on their respective sides. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair, staring at his brothers closed eyes and innocent face. _He doesn't deserve this. _

As if sensing his older brothers presence, Sam curled in closer to Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around him protectively, looking at Castiel from where he was. Castiel placed a comforting hand on Dean's. Dean turned it so he was squeezing it, and they were both fast asleep nestled in the comfort and security of their room with an innocent and precious life in between them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Cas?" Sam called from the back of the car.

Cas looked through the rear view mirror, "Yes?" He answered.

"Could I have a friend over? Do you think Dean would be okay with that?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well, you've kept up on your homework and your room is clean, I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all." Cas answered.

"Okay. I think I'm going to ask him tonight," Sam said.

Cas smiled, "Alright Sam."

Cas had picked Sam up from school since he had the day off. Dean had set it up with the Sam's teacher that _only_ Cas was allowed to pick up Sam when he couldn't.

"I wanted to invite my friend Gabriel over. He's very nice. He's funny too. He can do magic tricks too! He pulled a quarter out of my ear, and then he gave it to me. We're best friends. We like the swings the most, and so that's where we play at during recess. Gabriel buys lunch so I save him a seat everyday so he can sit next to me," Sam shared.

"He sounds very nice, Sam." Cas replied as he pulled in front of their house. Sam unbuckled his seat belt and slipped out of his car seat after Cas opened the door. He grabbed his backpack and ran up to the front door, "Snack time!" He called out happily as he ran.

Cas smiled, the little boy was adorable. Almost to the point where he was too cute for his own good. After knowing him for the majority of his life, he was glad to be immune to the boys puppy dog eyes, and the kid had some killer puppy dog eyes. Cas unlocked the door and let the little boy run inside and up the stairs to change into play clothes. It was Friday, which meant he could have a snack and go play outside in the backyard until Dean got home. Cas made him a snack, fresh grapes, crackers, and a glass of juice. He set out on the table for the little boy. He decided that he would make some comfort food for the night, a meal of Shepherd's Pie. He knew how much Sam and Dean both enjoyed it.

He began to pull out the meat and potatoes to start the preparations for the meal. He heard Sam come thumping down the stairs and into the kitchen to sit at the table to eat his snack. "Thanks Cas," Sam said. Cas smiled, "You're welcome," he responded as he marinated the chicken. He then began to boil potatoes in a large pot. He returned the meat into the fridge to marinate and turned to see Sam happily plopping grapes into his mouth. Cas was big on fresh and organic foods. He didn't like giving Sam processed junk, knowing that it would only inhibit the boys performance and growth. With two incomes, and a house already paid off, there was plenty of money to buy the organic foods.

"I'm all done, Cas, may I be excused?" Sam asked politely.

"Of course kiddo, go outside and have fun," Cas replied, watching the little boy run to the back door and opening it, closing it behind him. He laughed at the boys excitable energy before he cleaned up Sam's mess and went to his brief case to pull out the remaining essays. As a professor at the local college, he was grateful he only had to work Mondays through Thursdays, and he got off at five every night. He sat at the table and began reading the essays his students wrote. He had majored in religious studies and was proficient in Latin, both were helpful to the classes he taught.

After he finished grading the essays and recording them into the gradebook on his laptop, he checked the potatoes and stabbed them with a fork. They were done. He began to peel them, and once they were all peeled, he mashed them up, adding a bit of milk and lots of butter. Once the mixture was more creamy and less chunky, he took out the meat and spread it out on the pan. He pulled out green beans and chopped them up and added it onto the mixture, corn, carrots, and pinto beans. He flattened it out and added the potatoes, coating the top with the starch. After it was all flattened out, he added Colby cheese on top, pouring a generous amount on and spreading it equally over the potatoes. He placed the glass pan into the oven and set the time for an hour and a half.

Once dinner was in the oven, he cleaned up his mess and went to see what Sam was up to in the backyard. He opened the door to see the little boy on his jungle gym, about to go down the slide. He looked up when he heard the door close and grinned, "Are you going to play with me Cas?" He asked happily.

"Sure, what're we playing?" Cas asked. Sam explained the gam, and soon they were off playing Cowboys and Indians.

After an hour of play, Cas and Sam went back to the house. "Alright, go take a shower before Dean gets home, okay?"

"Okay, Cas," Sam said, going upstairs to take his shower.

Cas checked the timer and saw he still had half an hour left for the pie to cook. Twenty minutes later, the front door opened and closed. Keys dropped in the glass bowl, and Cas could hear Dean shrugging off his leather jacket. Seconds later, the taller man walked into the kitchen, "Something smells good," he commented. Cas smiled at his green eyed lover, "Hi Dean."

"Hey Cas," Dean smiled back, leaning in to share a quick kiss.

"How was work?" Cas asked.

"Everything is good at the shop. Working on a really nice Mustang. It's beautiful. Where's Sammy?" He asked.

"Taking a shower. By the way, at dinner tonight he's going to ask you if he could have a friend over tomorrow. He seemed pretty nervous about asking you when he asked me if it was alright to ask you on the ride home." Cas shared.

"Of course he can have a friend over. He's a good kid, does well in school, and is probably the cleanest six year old around," Dean said, frowning a bit.

"Dean, I don't think it's you, I think it might be the memory of your dad. Sam wasn't allowed to ask for anything without fearing some form of mockery," Cas explained gently.

"Yeah, I know. I want him to have everything in the world, and I haven't done anything to make him fear me. I'll never forgive dad for treating Sammy the way that he did," Dean confessed.

"I know, and you don't have to. What matters is that Sam is a happy, bright, well adjusted kid. He's completely different than the toddler living with your dad, and that's all that matters," Cas said.

Dean smiled, but before he could say anything, the oven beeped. Cas hurried over to bring out the pie. It looked perfect.

"That looks great, babe," Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist. He kissed his cheek and pulled away, "I'm going to go see what's taking Sammy so long."

"Alright, I'll start dishing up dinner." Cas said.

Dean trudged up the stairs and went to Sam's room, knocking on the door before opening it. Sam was sitting on the floor reading a book, but thankfully changed into clothes.

"Hey kiddo, dinner's ready," Dean said.

Sammy looked up and put his book to his side. He got up and ran to his big brother, "Dean!"

Dean picked him up, "Hey buddy. How was your day?"

"Great," Sam replied, hugging Dean's neck.

"Well, Cas just finished dinner, so its time to fill that growing belly of yours," Dean said, tickling Sam's belly.

Sam shrieked with giggles.

Dean carried his little brother down the stairs and into the kitchen, setting him down on the floor. Sam went to sit in his chair, and Dean did the same. Cas looked up at the two, "Alright, let's eat."

The three dug in to the delicious meal. After a few minutes of small talk, Sam set his fork down, "Dean."

Dean looked up and smiled at his brother, "Yes, Sammy?"

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Would it be alright if maybe I had my best friend Gabriel over tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Sure! Sounds like fun. We could even ask his parents if he could stay the night," Dean offered.

"Really?" Sam asked in excitement.

"Yeah, really. You can ask to have friends over, kiddo," Dean said.

"Thank you Dean. I have Gabriel's number in my backpack." Sam said.

"After dinner we'll call Gabriel, okay?" Dean said.

"Okay," Sam said happily.


End file.
